just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Cause 0
This is an fan fiction idea by User:Anonymous230385. NOTICE: This is all fan fiction and is not intended to resemble anything similar in the real world. If so, it is purely coincidental and completely unintended on my part. Chapter I: The Rush The year is 1970. The U.S. is desperately fighting a losing war both in Vietnam and the home front. What many don't know are the black ops during the war. January 4th, 1970. Night time. Approaching drop zone! Prepare to land! Sheldon barks. An elite squad of Green Berets of the U.S. Army land next to Sheldon as he drops onto muddy ground. They move quickly, as if ninjas in the dark. Their mission: an unidentified high priority object in occupied South Vietnam. In the dark, few things could be seen. Sheldon kept that in mind as his Green Beret escort moved quickly through the night. Up ahead, the target came into view. What the? Is this what we have been dispatched to destroy/capture? a Green Beret whispers. Yes. This is a prototype helicopter for the rebels. Supposedly it's from the Soviet Union! Sheldon says. Moving quickly, the base personnel consisting of a skeleton crew is quickly dispatched. Quickly now! We need to get out of here! Sheldon said in a voice between a whisper and what would be normal. The helicopter begins to spin its blades as Sheldon gets into the cockpit. All right! Sheldon remarked. A few base personnel arrive out of nowhere and start shooting. It seems the entire base was not quite cleared out. Too bad boys! This is AMERICAN property now! Sheldon yells as he takes off into the sunset with his Green Beret contingent. Little did he know that someone was watching him. Chapter II: Reality Modern day. 2030. America. Fighter jets roar overhead as explosions can be heard in the background. The war between the U.S. and China and Russia had entered its tenth year, and only Virginia, Texas, California, and DC hadn't fallen yet. And that was not taking into account the rest of the world occupied by China and Russia. Man... Vietnam was so much easier compared to this. Sheldon remarked. Don't start getting nostalgic now, Sheldon! We've got incoming tanks! Maria remarked. And don't forget what they do to anyone, military or civilian! Maria added. Sheldon could barely keep the horrifying Holocaust-like images out of his head as he grabbed a rifle and started shooting at the invading Chinese/Russian troops. Rico, as usual, made the invaders seem like target practice. But the battlefield was silent (minus the gunshots all around) as The Agency HQ endured yet another day of siege. Soldiers on both sides had made charges. Soldiers on both sides died in mass casualties. Sheldon couldn't stop thinking about his family. He was their line of defense against savages who brutally slaughtered anyone who surrendered or fought against them. Rico... didn't. His stone cold heart could barely hold the images of his girlfriend being raped and then killed. This only fueled his never ending rage against the oppressors. If there was one soft moment anywhere, a random cat walked along the battlefield, oblivious to the gunfire all around. A ray of light shone down from the skies as the stormy skies parted. Sheldon. How much longer do you suppose this war will go on? Rico said. How do I know? Last I heard, what was left of DC was the White House! Sheldon yelled back. Think of it this way Sheldon. Without that tech you captured back in Vietnam, the White House would've LONG been bombed into oblivion right now! Rico joked in a semi-sarcastic tone. Well... I guess. Sheldon replied in a obvious tired tone. The conversation was interrupted by an air raid alarm going off nearby. Ugh. More paratroopers/target practice for me. Rico grudgingly said. Man. I hate reality. Sheldon said. Who doesn't hate reality right now? Rico and Maria said simultaneously. Chapter III: Captured Tech January 5th, 1970. The day after Sheldon brought back the prototype Soviet helicopter. Lookie here, fellas! This here is some of the most sophisticated tech in the Soviet Union! And '''we' have it!'' Sheldon said among roars of applause. Night time. Silenced bullets ring through the night as the outside border sentries of the American military base go quiet. Four men moved in the darkness, as quick as lightning. They wore completely black clothing, and their weapons consisted of specially modified pistols and snipers with absolutely minimal sound. Sheldon, however, was no ordinary person. Snipers! Mind the darkness! Sheldon barked as the base went into intruder alert status. The base personnel quickly took defensive positions as the four men took out increasingly large numbers of U.S. soldiers. Sheldon again, being the unorthodox person he was, snatched up a sniper rifle and ran to a tower. Three of them went down before the fourth was explosively fragmented by a rocket launcher. Assassins. I knew that tech was valuable! Sheldon muttered. As if on cue, a large engine could be heard nearby. Watch out! Possible bomber inbound! Sheldon barked. It wasn't a bomber. It was a massive cloud of paratroopers. Sheldon picked off many of them, but their numbers were so large. Quickly! To the hanger! Protect the chopper! Sheldon barked once more. January 7th, 1970. The U.S. had been fighting for a full day at their base. The plane had delivered that many paratroopers, plus a full onslaught of the Viet Cong. Finally at afternoon, the siege ceased. The U.S. base was all but in shambles, but the hangar and the runway were still relatively intact. Well... seems the dang Rushkies don't like their tech being taken! Sheldon remarked. Chapter IV: Slaughter 2030. America. The daily sound of gunshots ringing out in the distance makes Sheldon sigh even bigger as the siege continues. Man life sucks. How much more soldiers do you suppose are around? Sheldon remarks. I have no idea. I've probably got around 30 grand? Maybe 40? Rico said. No time for chit chat boys! We got incoming armor! Kane yelled. Night time. The gunfire has ceased, but Sheldon is still on edge. Only a few days ago did he intercept a high priority message from the Russian leader to his troops. It was very simple. No prisoners. Through there, Sheldon also intercepted many classified information, including Sandy Hook, Trump, and the 2025 Washington D.C. massacre. It seems Russian agents were present every time. How did I not notice? Them Rushkies have always hated America. Why cease at the end of the Soviet Union? Sheldon silently thought. Music didn't improve his mood as he wearily analyzed more information. Chapter V: Deception January 8th, 1970. The day after the onslaught of Viet Cong, the U.S. military base was in shambles. The key structures were intact, but it barely helped. Sheldon discovered something strange inside the chopper. A homing beacon. It seems the Soviets were planning ahead. A beacon... what more could they know if it was taken? Sheldon silently remarked. Night time. Sheldon analyzed the contents of the beacon... and discovered American equipment within it. This caught him by surprise. Huge surprise. Sheldon ordered the device locked into a secure storage and sent to Washington. The next day, a C-130 bound for America takes off. Little does it know that a full squadron of Viet Cong jet fighters were inbound for it. Sheldon barely got the warning out before the C-130 came under attack. Some 12 hours later, the C-130 touches down in Hawaii. Severely damaged, but intact. A few days later, troubling news came. It seems the American equipment inside the beacon... was CIA. A mole. Sheldon now wondered Who is worth trusting? Chapter VI: Finis 2030. America. Another month dragged by as Russian/Chinese troops wearily assaulted The Agency HQ. Another day, another casualty. Sheldon wearily remarked as he ran out to the front door to repel another onslaught. January 9th, 1970. The beacon had revealed many to the U.S., including the mole. Sheldon was inspecting the beacon at night when the lights suddenly went out. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mess with me and you die! a voice boomed nearby. Gunshots rang out as Sheldon dived to the chopper. An hour passed between Sheldon dueling the mole, with the mole finally being mortally wounded. You... you cannot change what is to come. The mole said as his final words. Well you won't live to see it. Sheldon said before emptying a gunshot into his head. 2030. America. The Chinese/Russians had finally broken to the main gate. Rico and Maria and Sheldon were the only combatants left between The Agency HQ and utter destruction. Hours pass. The Chinese and Russians are slaughtered by the millions as Rico suddenly seems to grow more powerful in combat prowess. Rico? Maria? Take care of my family... Sheldon said. No you are not dying now Sheldon. You are going back to them alive. Rico said. Project end. To be continued in World War Rico. Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Just Cause 0